Courthouse Kiss
by girlobsessed
Summary: Aaron Echolls is acquitted for Lilly's murder and Lamb just can't stand to see Veronica upset. AU. V/Lamb ONESHOT


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I was inspired one day to write this, but am a little reserved about putting it on here. So please be kind with your reviews.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Set during season 2 episode 21: Happy Go Lucky.

After Aaron Echolls is acquitted, Lamb decides to comfort Veronica.

The verdict was in. Aaron Echolls had been found not guilty of all charges. He was a free man.

'_That bloody bastard'_, Lamb thought. '_Yet another example of the rich getting off scot-free in Neptune.'_

Lamb was pissed. Outraged even. But the moment he had heard the jury's decision, he was looking at only one person;

Veronica Mars.

Her face crumbled. Her expression went from one of determination, to one of utter misery and betrayal. Lamb felt a sudden urge to run up and protect her from the world. She had gone through so much during this trial, and finding Lilly's killer, and when she finally did, he got to walk free.

Aaron Echolls had murdered Lilly Kane. Lamb had seen the tapes before they were destroyed; which was a major balls-up on Logan's part; and there was no doubt that he was guilty. Those tapes would have secured the prosecutors case. But instead they had to rely on Veronica's testimony, and boy, did Echolls' lawyer give her hell.

She was treated like she was the one on trial. He accused her of seducing Echolls, and Deputy D'Amato. Actually, there was almost no one he didn't accuse her of seducing. They made her out to be a manipulating little temptress.

And every time the lawyer accused Veronica of something new, it took all of my will power to stay in my seat and not beat the living crap out of the lawyer and Aaron Echolls, the scum bastards.

Lamb had stormed out of the courtroom after the case was dismissed, desperate to avoid seeing Echolls' smug face. He didn't know if he could contain his anger after that.

But now as he leaned against the wall outside the courtroom, he watched Veronica talking to her father. Keith received a phone call and left Veronica standing alone, with anger radiating off of her.

Lamb made his way over to Veronica, his thoughts rehearsing the best way to let her know he was there for her, and not direct her anger at him. However, Veronica beat him to it.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap today Lamb, so just store your petty little insult away and say it another day", she practically spat.

Lamb was slightly offended that she thought so little of him, although, it wasn't entirely off base. He had told her to go "_see the wizard"_ when she came to him claiming to have been raped. Not one of his most compassionate moments that was for sure.

But his feelings for Veronica had grown so strong over the past two years that he couldn't let her think of him that way anymore. So he scraped what he had planned on saying.

"Veronica, I am so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and your father these last two years. I'm sorry I haven't tried to protect you. I'm sorry that that son-of-a-bitch just got away with murdering your best friend. And I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to say it" Lamb blurted it all so fast he wasn't sure if any of it had make sense.

Veronica was bewildered. She had never, not even in some weird alternate universe did she think that Lamb would ever think these words, let alone utter them aloud.

She stood staring at Lamb, as he waited for her to respond. He watched her open her mouth to say something, and then stop, then when she tried again, she broke down. Tears sprang from her eyes as a sob escaped her throat. Lamb, never seeing Veronica so vulnerable, wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her close as she cried.

"It's going to be okay" Lamb whispered repeatedly as he planted small kisses on the top of her head.

After a short time, Veronica's sobs subsided and she lifted her head to look at Lamb.

"Apology accepted" she sniffed with a sincere smile.

Lamb stared into her puffy, red, bloodshot eyes and couldn't help himself.

"God you're beautiful" he said as he crushed his lips onto hers and tightened their embrace.

Unbeknownst to them, their passionate kiss was witnessed by everyone outside the courthouse, including Keith. It wasn't until their lips parted minutes later as they gasped for air did they realize they had an audience.

They were both blushing as they let go of each other, and parted ways. Veronica walked off to her father, who would no doubt; demand to know what led to their kiss. Lamb watched her walk away, stealing one last glance behind her.

Both thinking, _we will definitely be doing that again._

**A/N: Well that was it. I hope you liked it. Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
